Underworld: The Lost Hybrid
by Ledger
Summary: A mysterious legend turns about to be true. Can the vampires stop it before it turns the tides of war?
1. The Start

1This is my first Underworld story, but I love the movie so here's my first attempt at it. I hope you enjoy so please R R. News: New Underworld movie in production for all those fans go to and look up one of the actors or actresses and check out their filmography it should be listed in pre- production. And read the new book out by Greg Cox called Underworld: Blood Enemy.

Underworld: The Lost Hybrid

The awakening of Amelia would take place in the coming months. But something was stirring in the manor. There was excitement in the everyone seemed even more energetic then usual, but Kraven seemed worried. Selene didn't believe it was because of the awakening, but something else and she was going to find out. Not in her knowledge it had to do with a 500 hundred old legend. She ran into Erika in one of the many corridors.

"What's everyone doing?"

"Searching."

"For what?"

"You mean you don't know the legend? Being a Death Dealer I thought you would be entitled to the knowledge."

"Enlightened me."

"Well. . . It's the 500th anniversary of when the hybrid was entombed."

"Bull, it's against the covenant for one to exist."

"Legend is that one of the council supposedly Amelia had a little fling with a lycan in England and ended up with child. The child was born in England."

"There are vampires there. You're going to tell me no one knew about her ballooning stomach."

"Supposedly not. She came back to Castle Corvinus and said that the mother and father had been killed and he was in training to be a Death Dealer. But when the incident with Sonja and Lucian took place he was entombed."

"Why?"

"Loyal to Lucian would do anything for him. Went ballistic and transformed thats when they found out and entombed him. He's here somewhere in manor. When they brought him here. Says that even till the day Lucian died Lucian had been searching for a way to free his loyal servant."

"Let me know when you find him."

"We usually don't find the place, but it's a little game that keeps us on our toes."

"Have fun."

Selene wandered back to her chambers, but at the same thinking about what Erika had said. She could still see an odd character always looming over the side of Castle Corvinus greeting visitors and constantly joking with Soren. Soren who didn't have a humerous bone in his body would usually just snort.

Chapter 2 is coming. Hope you like Chapter 1. Please RR.


	2. Flashback

1FLASHBACK

When Selene first came to Castle Corvinus when Viktor had "saved" her from the lycans. She arrived on horseback surrounded by Death Dealers. Soren was escorting her. Viktor and Kraven had rode ahead and arrived at the castle.

"Open the gates!" shouted Soren.

"Hey!" some appeared from behind one of the armaments. "You don't have to be an asshole about it."

A figure loomed over the side of the castle. The young man had scruffy brown hair and a 5 o'clock after shave. He wore a white cotton period shirt, black breeches with black leggings he also wore a french highwayman's jacket with black boots. A sword was sheathed at his side.

"Just open the gates, Thane!"

The man called Thane shrugged his shoulders disappeared behind an armament. The gates slowly began to open.

"Who is that?" questioned Selene.

"Thane Grim."

Thane and Selene's eyes met for a minute. He smiled at her. He was then called by another vampire to help him with his sword technique. Thane quickly waved goodbye and dashed off.

"Pay attention!"

Selene was startled by Soren's sudden outburst.

"Follow me. . ."

They disappeared into the stables where a stableboy quickly took their horses. Thane was laughing as he quickly overcame his opponent other vampires began to gather around and take turns trying to fight Thane, but he always won. Wagers were soon put down. Selene was amused by his laid back attitude.

"You boys are going to make me rich." as he fought a blonde haired vampire who's sword quickly flew out of his hand.

Soren was grumbling to himself. He walked by Selene, across the muddy ground and through the crowd of whooing and hooting vampires. He grabbed Thane's sword right out of his hand.

"All of you stop fooling around. Go on!"

Thane took his sword back and glared at Soren.

"As for you, Thane, I would tread carefully."

"Ruin my fun again. It's not my fault if you fell out of favor with Viktor."

Soren raised his hand to teach the young one a lesson, but quickly lowered when he saw Viktor looking out his chamber window he seemed to have been enjoying the fight, but Soren saw his expression which was extremely angry. Viktor turned from his window.

"Selene lets go. You must get ready for tonight's party."

Thane sheathed his sword and walked away. Thane never attended that night's festivity. She remembered yelling and shouting that night a little while before the party had ended. There were people running down the hall chasing after someone. There was a roar from around one of corners that shook the castle and then silence. She never saw Thane again and everyone after that incident had acted like he never existed.

Selene was back in her chambers starring at photographs of lycans, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate something was drawing her to go and search for the chamber where the hybrid supposedly lay asleep.

"It can't be nothing more than a stupid legend."

Something that the vampires create to amuse themselves. There was laughing and chattering outside her door. Selene could see shadows moving about underneath the door.

"Oh! Selene have you come to join the hunt." said one flamboyant vampire.

"Yes. . ."

"Goody." giggled the vampire of his arm.

Selene didn't follow with the rest of the crowd she went more towards the older parts of the mansion. Where technology hadn't taken over. This is where most of the archives and other relics lay covered with centuries of dust. Her fingers traced a long the walls tapping on them from time to time. Even after an hour of searching she found nothing. Not even an abnormal looking wall, mysterious door, secret passage, trapdoor.

"This is so stupid."

Selene just for the hell of it decided to look in the old library which was now used for storage. The library had been moved years before. Now all that was in there was obsolete weapons, and furniture. There were a few remaining books.

"It has been a long time since I entered this cold place."

She strolled over to the bookcase directly in front of her and swiped her hand over the shelf her hand came up with a thick coat of dust.

"Disgusting."

"I thought I'd find you in here."

Selene spun around it was Erika and Kahn. They were looking around.

"Selene I thought you said this was stupid?" said Erika.

"I got bored."

"This place gives me the creeps." said Kahn.

"It's weird. I almost feel as though some is watching me, but no cameras are installed in here." said Selene.

Erika walked over to the bookshelf. She stood on her toes and looked into one of the higher shelves. She saw something that looked out of place.

"What's this?"

"What's what?" said Selene and Kahn.

"Look for yourselves. Seems someone carved the covenant's symbol into the backing."

"Do the rest have that?" asked Kahn.

"No."

Selene's heart was racing. Could this be the place where the hybrid slumbered. Her head was racing. All three of them were quiet. They all thought of what they should do. Go and tell Kraven or venture in and find out for themselves.

"Knock on it." said Kahn.

There was an echo when Erika's knuckles rapped on the wood. Now Selene's heart was really going. What were they going to find when they finally reached the chamber?


	3. Hybrid's Chamber

1

"Should we tell, Kraven?" asked Erika.

"We don't even know if there is anything behind the shelf." said Kahn.

"There's only one way to find out."

Selene walked back over to the door where sitting on a pillar was the statue of Emperor Nero's head. She lifted it with difficulty of the pillar.

"Kahn a little help,"

He walked over and took hold of the head a long with Selene.

"Erika look out. On the count of three. One. . . two. . . three. . . throw!"

With all their might the threw the head at the book shelf. It left a large gaping hole directly in the middle of the shelf. The three of them stood there for a minute and could the taste the stale air pouring out of the hole. Whatever this place was it hadn't been opened in a long time. They stepped forward.

"Let this be our little secret." said Erika.

"Agreed." said Kahn and Selene.

They started to break away the remainder of the wall and soon found a long corridor leading into darkness. There was a torch to the right. Kahn grabbed it out of its holder ironically he just happened to have a pack of matches on him.

"Stay between Kahn and I, Erika."

Selene and Kahn had weapons, Erika on the other hand didn't have anything, but a ring on her hand. The torch blazed above their heads. The tunnel was made out of stone and seemed to lead directly into the ground. They were quiet not knowing what was down there and if there was anything they didn't want to provoke it. Selene's berettas were drawn

"There's a door up ahead."

As they slowly drew closer they saw a large iron door. There were a sequence of locks that looked exactly like the ones on the tombs of the elders. The three of them looked at each other.

"If this things gets out he'll go right to the lycans, he might end up leading them."

"Taking over where Lucian left off." said Selene.

"Now were all in this together. To keep safe don't touch anything inside." said Kahn.

Selene stepped forward and placed her fingers inside the holes slowly turning the lock. They could hear the gears turning. They creaked as they began to open the 500 year old door. The hinges popped spraying dust. The door slowly began to open. It was dark inside except for a few low burning candles.

"Light the other torches, Kahn." said Erika.

The room was illuminated. The chamber was carved directly out of stone. There celtic symbols carved into the wall. Gaelic was written over an archway a black veiled archway stood between them and the burial chamber.

"Why so elaborate for something that was not allowed?"

"Does seem weird." said Kahn.

"The past is fucked up. A hybrid is supposed to be killed, but yet this one is entombed and given an elaborated burial chamber." said Selene.

The three of them now stood in front of the veil. The chamber was deathly cold. Their breath came out like thick smoke. They stepped forward and pushed aside the veil. Erika was behind Selene and Kahn who both had weapons drawn and pointed. Once they removed the veil the burial chambered lightened up just like the other areas. Carved into the wall over the bronze disk that lay imbedded in the wall was Gaelic.

"What's it say?" asked Erika.

Selene wiped away the dust from the letters and read them out loud.

"Here lies the child of moon and blood. The Grim Reaper of night and day. Cursed for all eternity to lie in the ground and serve the immortal realm. The servant of Lucian."

"They even stated that he was loyal to Lucian. Sonja burned to have one in her womb and this one lives only to lay dormant." said Selene after she finished reading the inscription.

"Are we going to open it?" asked Erika.

"No. . ."

"It's too dangerous."

Selene and Kahn turn to leave and leave the chamber as it was. In the corner was a case of the hybrids clothes which Selene hadn't taken notice of before, but now stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" asked Erika.

"No it can't be?"

"What?"

She turned back and disappeared behind the veil and turned the lock. Kahn grabbed her.

"Are you fucking mad, Selene?"

"I have to see something."

Could this be why she never saw Thane again was because he was the hybrid. They had entombed when they found out Lucian was dead and the Lycans had scattered was because he would rule over them. The casket slid out of the wall. The cold truth hit Selene. She staggered back there staring back at her was Thane perfectly preserved. He looked like he did 500 years ago. He still wore his cotton shirt, his black breeches and leggings. Selene was hypnotized by him.

"What's going on in here!" shouted a voice.

Selene came back to her senses and immediately knew it was Kraven with Soren and his entourage. There guns were drawn. Selene stepped out from behind the veil.

"What are you three doing in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"This place is off limits. No is supposed to know about it!"

Kraven's yelling was taking a toll on the hibernating hybrid.

"You've known about this place?"

"Yes ever since he was entombed. We put it here thinking no one would find it and for 500 years no one did. It was just a game the others played. No harm ever came from it and no one ever found it."

"Too bad."

There was thump from behind the veil, but with all the yelling no one heard it. The bounding continued. Everyone stopped talking and listened. They heard two feet of glass shatter. There was a groan. Kraven held up his hand. His team aimed their rifles at the curtain. Something hit the ground. There was heavy breathing. Everyone now stared at Selene their eyes wide with fear.

"What?"

A gun went off.


	4. Awakening

Selene spun around and saw that Thane had been shot. He hadn't even transformed. He was shaking from head to toe. His eyes were bloodshot. Thane stared at Selene and she could tell he wasn't the same laid back person. His eyes lifted to Kraven and Soren who both swallowed hard a low growl came from his throat. Thane's muscles bulged and she could see the transformation taking place.

"Fire!" shouted Kraven.

Selene ducked down as the guns blazed. Thane was hit two more times before jumping over the rifles and bounding down the corridor. Thane eyes darted all around his senses were running ramped. There were new smells, sounds and sights. Thane could hear footsteps following him. There were no windows. Thane could hear laughing outside the doors.

"Get him! Don't let that creature escape!" shouted Kraven.

He broke open the doors. His transformation wouldn't take place he was too weak he just needed to get someplace safe. Thane needed to find the lycans. There were cries of terror as he ran down the hallways. He found a room and broke it open. A vampire was dressing when he ran in looked at the window directly ahead of him. She screamed as he jumped out the window. Thane ran down the drive way with guard dogs on his tail, bullets whipped by his head. A bullet got the left side of neck.. Thane jumped over the gates and disappeared into the surrounding woods.

"Fuck!" shouted Kraven.

He punched a large whole in the wall.

"I want that fucking. . . thing found before the awakening. Soren, the death dealers everyone is to search for him. Now go!"

"Are you going to inform Viktor?" asked Selene.

"Unfortunately. . ."

Thane desperately searched for a lycan scent, but it was difficult since Lucian had been killed they were fewer in number and not easy come by. He came to a roadway where he came face to face with blinding head lights of a car who honked its horn and swerved off. Thane's head was splitting open normally simple wounds would not have affected him, but being in his weak state they burnt like hell. He couldn't stop to take them out he needed to find somewhere safe.

Kraven had no time to inform Lucian that his loyal servant was on his way, but then again he hoping that Thane wouldn't find Lucian. Kraven also needed to inform Viktor of that night's events. Viktor was in Austria at the time.

"Do you smell that?"

The two lycans looked up they could smell fresh blood in the air. The one called Guillame went to take off, but his friend held him back.

"No, that's lycan blood."

"And yet it also smells like a blood. . ."

Thane came stumbling up the street bleeding from his shoulder, side and leg. He collasped about a 100 feet from the two lycans. Thane was convulsing, sweat and horrible pain ravaged his body. When they came up to his body they thought he was dead, but when he grabbed Guillame's leg and snapped his ankle in half they knew he was alive. Guillame kicked him in the head.

"Just grab him and lets go!" shouted the other.

He grabbed Thane and threw him over his shoulder and they disappeared into the sewers. They brought him to the doctor. Thane was shaking violently his eyes were closed by they flickered.

"Who is this?" questioned the doctor.

"Don't know. . . we found him on the road. His been shot by bloods."

"Well let me just get those out."

One by one the bullets were removed. Thane's wounds quickly closed up before the doctor could check them and see if they had gone through any organs.

"That's very odd."

"What?"

"High concentrated silver rounds and they seem to have no effect on him. This young man needs some fluids get me an iv."

The lycan picked up a needle off the metal tray and handed it to the doctor. He slowly put the needle in Thane's arm. Guillame's leg was starting to heal, but it still hurt as the bones grew back together.

"Much better he should be fine in a couple of hours."

The doctor removed his gloves, took a picture of their new member and tacked it to the wall. The three of them left him there and walked away.

Thane awoke still woozy, but feeling better. There was no one around. He jumped off the tray, grabbed a coat laying on a chair and began to find a way out. He ended up in the subway tunnel, but he had no idea where he was. Thane's vision was still extremely blurry. His hands were outstretched in front of him trying to find his way around.

There were vampires scouring the city searching for him. Luckily for Thane no trains came down the tracks.

Lucian walked into the laboratory.

"Where's my jacket?"


	5. Meeting

Lucian searched for his jacket throughout the lab. Singe walked in holding a test tube of blood. He dropped the vile when he realized Thane was no longer lying on unconscious on the surgical table.

"Singe, have you seen my jacket?"

"No, but we have a bigger problem?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Lucian looked up and saw the spilled blood on the ground. He sniffed the air and recognized the scent immediately.

"He was here!"

"Well, yes, I didn't recognize him! He was pale and disorientated. I wasn't paying attention."

Lucian now had Singe by the throat. He looked at him sideways for a minute and then realized there was no use in hurting him so he set him back down.

"That's quite alright as long as he is alive that's all that matters. But I want him found before the vampires do."

"Yes. . . yes of course."

Lucian called upon Raze, Taylor, Pierce and a few other lycans to go and find Thane.

"Thane is to be kept alive and not harmed in any way. Even if he harms you." he looked right at Guillame.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Raze.

"No, unfortunately I have a meeting to attend to."

The lycans knew that they would encounter bloods so they brought ammunition.

Selene sat atop a roof looking at a fountain that sat in a park. Thane was getting his energy back after stealing some food from a man walked down the street. As he walked down the streets of Budapest the death dealers were going to lure Thane into a trap. Thane soon came into view.

He looked up. He could smell the vampires, but stopped on the sidewalk about 100 feet from Selene. Selene's heart stopped six very large lycans came into view. Thane looked down the street and a big grin came across his face. A bullet ripped through Thane's shoulder. Selene looked up Mason had fired upon Thane. He stumbled back and clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"BLOODS!" shouted Raze.

Lucian's limo pulled up next to Kraven's limo. Lucian got out, Soren opened the car door and Lucian stepped inside.

"Lucian we have a problem."

"I'm very well of the situation. You knew he was alive?"

Kraven didn't answer at first he swallowed hard and waited to be bashed in the face.

"You knew he was alive this entire time and you kept that from me! You owe me for everything you have."

"Lucian I couldn't tell you. I would have loved to have gotten him out of the manor."

"If your death dealers find him before my lycans do I will want him handed over to me?"

"I can't I. . . I have orders about him."

"Like what?"

"If the death dealers find him he is to simply brought back to mansion."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"He's Amelia's son."

"What?"

"That's why he was never killed in the first place. Viktor changed the rules just for him. Why do you think you never saw him on a full moon. We began to suspect something before she told us since he would walk in the sun and sleep like a lycan at night."

Lucian was quiet although having the urge to strangle Kraven he decided it wasn't worth it. Lucian looked back at Kraven, glared and then left.

Gun were blazing as the vampires and lycans went at it. Raze told Thane to hide behind a pillar while the fight took place. Thane removed the bullet from his shoulder and his wound immediately healed. Guillame went down his gun slide across the ground stopping in front of Thane. Thane had never fired a gun let alone know what it is. He picked it up.

"Thane get down."

Thane looked at how Raze was holding his gun and fired his gun. He copied it. Thane stood up and fired blankly. He heard a cry from a vampire and new he had hit someone. Raze pushed him down.

"Stay down!"

"I have to help."

"You have to lie low!"

Raze disappeared back into the gun fire. Thane was grabbed by his shirt. When he turned his head he saw bluecrimson eyes looking directly at him. Thane jumped to his feet and pointed the gun at the vampire. He soon knew who he was about to fire on it was Selene.

"Selene. . ."

Another slug hit Thane in the back. He staggered forward.

"Shit!"

Selene held him up. Thane took hold of a statue dug his thumb an index finger into his chest and removed the bullet. She heard a low growl come from Thane. He looked up and his eyes were jet black. Thane was going to transform. His spine jutted out along with his chest. Claws grew from his hands and long canines, and a snout developed. His skin was now a dark blue.

"Thane no!"

But it was too late Thane was tarring apart vampires. Selene had no choice, but to fire upon him. A sleek black limo pulled up to the curb. Thane turned around and smelled Lucian. _He should be dead. . ._ He ran over to the limo and got in to see none other than Lucian himself. There was silence. Thane changed back into his human form still breathing heavily.

"Hello. . ."


	6. Blood Pact

_You're supposed to be dead. . ._ Thane thought he was there when he heard the news. He saw Kraven bring back the skin. Thane sat there stunned there was Lucian flesh and blood. Lucian had his same warm smile on.

"It's hard to believe isn't it. . ."

"Yes."

"It's hard to believe that we wouldmeet again. I spent so long looking for you and now here you are."

"What happened?"

"I know you won't be happy, but Kraven and I made a pact."

Thane looked at him. He couldn't believe the manwho had sworn to kill every last vampire was now in league with them. Thane opened up the door to the car and stepped out. Lucian followed.

"Where are you going?"

Thane stopped and turned and looked at him.

"I can't believe you!"

"Yes I know it does seem a little absurd."

"When you escaped they talked. Those lycans talked you were the one who was going to kill the vampires. Who were the one to set them free."

"I did."

"You went back on your word!"

"You're being hunted Thane. You walk away right now you won't be safe. They've got bloods searching for you."

Thane didn't answer he continued walking down the street. It was about 20 degrees out and Thane wasn't wearing a shirt and he was bare foot. Lucian turned back and got into his limo and drove away.

"God fucking dammit!"

Lucian kicked the door of the limo.

Selene was back at the mansion. They couldn't spend their time on Thane right at the moment they needed to prepare for the Awakening of Amelia. Kraven had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when Amelia would find out about Thane. Thane was walking aimlessly through back alleys and parks. He was thinking about the pact that Lucian had said.

"Selene I want you and death dealers to find Thane."

"He got away in that black limo."

"I have a feeling he didn't stay in the limo."

"Fine."

Selene rounded up the death dealers and they headed out. Thane was now sitting on a bench in a park he did not know the name of. He lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Fucking bloods. . ."

Thane stood and waited for them to appear. Two death dealers rounded the corner and began to open fire. Thane jumped over them kicked one in the back and twisted his neck. He then grabbed the others knife and slit his throat jugular blood sprayed out painting the grass red. Another one appeared and fired a shotgun striking Thane in the shoulder and shattering every bone. Thane removed the knife from the one already dead death dealer and threw it at the other one it hit him throat. Four more death dealers appeared.

"How many of these things are there?"

"Thane stop this!"

The four came into view. It was Selene she had her gun raised pointed directly at his head. Thane stood there breathing heavily. He was completed unarmed he wasn't going with vampires. _I can't kill Selene, but then again I can't captured. _

"Sorry."

He picked up the uzi that belonged to the death dealer and fired blindly. He had his eyes closed and head turned. The magazine clicked. Thane dropped the gun and ran for it. He had no other choice, but to find Lucian.

"Get him!" shouted Kahn.

Blood was gushing from hisshoulder. Running down his back and soaking his pants. He got a lycan scent and followed it. It led him to an open storm drain. Thane climbed in and followed the scent. Until he heard the lycans shouting and yelling. He entered the lab and saw Lucian.

"Lucian. . ."

He turned around and smiled at Thane.

"Don't fuck with me Lucian. Just tell me what the deal is you made with Kraven?"

"Kill the elders. . ."


	7. Picking Sides

Thane laughed at what Lucian said. The elders were the oldest most powerful vampires. Amelia would most likely be the easiest, but Viktor and Marcus would be harder.

"Amelia yes, but don't get your hopes up with Marcus and Viktor."

Lucian's mind flashed back to the news Kraven had told him. He decided that this wasn't the time to tell him maybe later or never. If Thane found out about Amelia being his mother he might switch sides.

"But with you we can defeat them."

"No!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? They put you in a tomb for 500 fucking years!"

"I knew vampires who never treated me like shit. It was a select few that did what they did to me, but I harbor no ill will to the ones who didn't."

"They aren't like that anymore. You go to them they'll kill you. They hunt us and we hunt them. I was a servant and I wanted to be one, but after what they did to Sonja I didn't care if they used to be my friends."

Thane stared at him he knew what Lucian said was true although not wanting to accept that he if were to go the mansion waving a white flag they would shoot him dead.

"When the elders are dead I personally want to kill Kraven myself."

Lucian nodded in agreement. He just wanted Thane on the side of the lycans.

"What!"

Viktor had just arrived at the mansion. His blood had rushed to his head.

"They found the tomb. When we tried to capture him he just. . ."

"Beat the shit out of the death dealers and escaped."

"Yes."

"Your incompetence is getting on my last nerve. If Amelia finds out he's missing we will have a serious problem. Find him!"

"Yes, M'lord."

Viktor sat back down on his throne and placed his head in his hands. _What have I done? He should have been destroyed just like. . . Sonja. _

Lucian gave Thane some new clothes. A black hooded sweatshirt, black jeans, black boots, double leather gun holster. Thane rubbed his fast growing beard. He needed to trim the damn thing. He took Raze's pocket knife and began to shave. It was soon back to what it used to be. His hair had stayed the same.

"I have somewhere to go. . ."

Thane picked up his berettas placed them in the holsters and left. When he got out into the subway he put his hood up. He found two vampires one was Mason the one who had shot him in the shoulder. He watched them get into a BMW and drive away. He got the scent of car and followed it. Until it led him to the House of Viktor. The lights were on and he could see the shadows of vampires dancing and laughing. His breath came out like thick smoke as he stood in front of the gates. His eyes gazed up to the second floor where he could see the figure of a woman.

"Selene. . ."

Little short maybe not as good as the others, but hey.


	8. Tension

Thane placed a hand on an iron bar and watched the shadow move about the room. By the looks of it she was thinking. He thought about how to get there without being found out there guards and guard dogs all around the property. Thane hopped over the gate and darted behind some cars. He timed everything a guard caring an M-16 rifle walked by. Thane scaled the wall and across the wall. He could hear someone talking. He leaned down and listened in.

"He can't find out about. . ."

A small red dot appeared on Thane's forehead. He looked up and swallowed.

"Hey you!" shouted a vampire.

_Alright just stay calm he might just think you're a vampire. . ._

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing?"

"Searching! Thought I saw something up here."

"Alright keep looking!"

The vampire disappeared behind the left side of the mansion. Thane quickly stood up and continued to head toward Selene's window. He scaled down the wall until he was level with her window. She was in there with Erika she was holding up a dress.

"What was that?" questioned Erika.

"What was what?"

"Thought I saw a hand by the window."

Selene looked over by the window and saw nothing. The bell rang from downstairs.

"Dinner time."

The two of them headed downstairs. Thane waited 5 minutes and than unlatched the window and climbed in. The room was decorated in black and red. There was a large bed in the middle of the room a desk towards the window.

"Can I help you?"

Thane felt the muzzle of a gun press against his skull.

"No you can't."

"Turn around."

Thane turned around and removed his hood. Selene still held her gun to his forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Run."

"What?"

"The war is going to get worse you continue to fight there'll be consequences."

She lowered her gun and looked directly into his eyes. They were same eyes that had met her at the castle when she first arrived. She leaned in and he leaned in, but they stopped their lips just inches apart.

"No. . ." said Thane. "Not now."

"I'm a death dealer Thane and I can't back down."

"Selene I'm begging you don't stay here. If we encounter each other we will fight."

"And you'll die."

Thane was shot in the knee. His leg buckled and he hit the ground. He felt a rifle in the back on his head.

"Hello. . . Kraven."


	9. Amelia's Signal

"I knew you would come crawling back."

"Fuck! Did you have to shoot me?"

"Safety reasons."

Thane looked up at Kraven who's gun was still smoking. The gun went off again hitting Thane in the arm. He feel to the floor gripping his wound.

"Son of a bitch!"

Thane stood up and grabbed Kraven by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. He watched as the veins in Kraven's head bulged. It took four death dealers to pull him off and calm him down.

"Kraven I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Kraven laughed as he watched Thane struggle under the almost 400 pounds of vampires. They dragged him off. The butt of a rifle made contact with Thane's head and he went out. Selene watched as he was dragged down the hallway and out of sight. When the doors closed Kraven turned to Soren.

"I'll be talking with Viktor."

Lucian was in the lab waiting for Raze to return.

"Any word from Thane?" asked Lucian.

"We followed him to the mansion. He went inside, but he didn't come out."

"Shit! He'll know in a matter of hours, but I can't go barging in there."

_Oh. . . Sonja please watch over him. _Lucian slammed his fists into the metal tray sending medical instruments flying. Kraven stood in front of Viktor.

"So tell me about Thane?"

"We have him."

"Good finally you did something right."

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"The counsel will decide that. I wish to speak to him."

"I highly advice against that. He's uncontrollable."

"Kraven I want to see him."

"Yes right away."

Kraven walked down the hallway and to the room where Thane was being held. He opened the door to find to death dealers guarding him. He looked up at Kraven Thane had a large cut over his eye. He would have jumped out of the chair, but he was handcuffed behind his back.

"Bring him."

Mason and Kahn picked him up and led him to the tombs. When they entered there was Viktor sitting on his throne. Thane looked over at Selene she wasn't paying attention.

"Holy fuck! Viktor I never thought you'd last this long."

"And you should have died a long time ago."

"I'm not going anywhere soon."

"What happened to your rags?"

"Times change Viktor, but I see you'll still wearing a dress."

"Watch you tone with me!"

"Fuck you."

He looked up at him. Kraven elbowed him the stomach. Thane coughed and nearly sank to his knees, but he wouldn't show weakness in front of Viktor. They glared at each other for a long period of time.

"You will be judged by the council."

Thane could see himself in front of the vampire elders and being sentenced to death. _Why don't they shoot me now. _There was silence for a long time.

"So when is Amelia being awakened?"

"Excuse me, but that is none of your business."

"Good than there is no reason for me to be here."

Thane turned kicked one of the death dealers in the head. Jumped in the air shifting the handcuffs from the back to the front. Jumped kicked Kahn and the foot of his boot slammed into his jaw. Thane bolted out of the doors and down the hallways. He came to the doors, but then searing pain came into his head to the point where he thought his head was going to the floor. He suddenly became paralyzed and his face smashed into the ground. Thane screamed out in pain. His eyes were wide they were bloodshot. The veins in his throat and head bulged.

"What's wrong with him?"

Viktor immediately knew that this was Amelia control upon her son. She could sense he was there and needed him to stay. As he looked upon Thane his heart grieved like that when he burned his Sonja alive.

"Take him."

They lifted him off the ground, but not without a good swift kick from Kahn. His feet dragged as they placed him face down on a metal bed. Viktor took one more look at him before turning to the death dealers, Kraven and the others that inhabited the house.

"It's time. . ."


	10. Fear

1

When the ceremony was about to take place Viktor called for Thane to be brought to the hibernation chamber he stood handcuffed in between two death dealers each armed with M-16 rifles. Thane was still half out of it. His chin hit his chest and his eyes were closed he was continually pushed to stand up straight. _Usually the children of the elders are supposed to wake them, but Thane will eventually find out he can wait for right now. _Thought Viktor.

"In 5 minutes it will be time to awaken Amelia."

All the vampires stood and waited. Thane was stirring. He fell to the ground before realizing where he was. His head hurt, his ribs hurt from when Kahn kicked him. Images were still fuzzy, but he knew he was still in the mansion. He stumbled to his feet. When his sight evened out he saw Viktor.

"Viktor!"

There was seriousness in his voice.

"Why do you keep me here? I have nothing to do with this. I'll be rescued."

"No one is coming for you. They are too afraid to venture to close."

"Viktor face me! I can see fear in you. Why?"

"You'll soon find out."

Thane looked towards Selene who when she caught his eye he smiled she could see a grin across her face. He knew if he had to spend the rest of the time here he could be with Selene. He heard bell toll twelve. Viktor raised his arms.

"Let it begin."

He bent down and turned the lock on Amelia's tomb. The locks clicked the and the bronze disc turned and slid away into the floor. Amelia's coffin raised out of the ground. Thane watched all of this closely. Viktor placed the coffin horizontally. He pressed a button on the side of the coffin allowing a small metal tray to slide over Amelia's mouth. Viktor raised a dagger and slit his right wrist allowing blood to flow into her mouth.

"In a matter of hours Amelia will be renewed."

"Let us return in time." said another.

Everyone left. The death dealers led Thane away, but not beforehe turned and looked at Viktor. Viktor had the growing look of fear upon him. He looked like he was aging thoughhe wasn't.

"Tell me?"

"What?"

"What was the look on Sonja's face right before you burned her alive? Because when I kill you I want to remember itand I want to see the fear you have of me in your eyes."


	11. Questions Answered

Viktor looked deep into Thane's eyes and could see the anger rising in him. He laid his hands on Amelia's casket. Amelia standing fully restored next to him.

"Every question you have asked me Thane I could never have answered in a million years, but here stands a person who can."

"What do you mean?"

Anger and impatience still in his voice.

"Wait. . ."

Thane could tell that there was worry, but also the sound of lose in his voice. Viktor carried a great weight on his shoulders. Viktor left leaving Thane standing there alone. No guards, no handcuffs just him and Amelia. They both stared at each other for a long time.

"Thane there's something I need to tell you."

Thane closed and rubbed his eyes gave a great sigh. Selene was standing by the doors she couldn't hear or see what was going on, but she already knew.

"I know what it is Amelia."

He saw the question of "how" in her eyes.

"You think you could just come back to life and pretend like it didn't happen! I was fucking locked away for five hundred years of my life for your fucking mistake!"

"What was I supposed to do? It was against the coven."

"Send me away! But you stood by and let all this happen."

"No!"

"Yes, mother! All that has happened has been your fault!"

Here was mother and son fighting. Yet one other question plagued Thane what of his father. He saw no one of the lycans that resembled him.

"What of my father?"

Amelia stood looking at him tears beginning to roll down her face.

"What happened!"

Amelia broke down.

"You're sick. . ."

"What could I do Thane?"

"Stood up. Saved him. Tell me what happened?"

"They found out I was pregnant 4 months before you were born. I was scared of what they might have done to me I didn't want you harmed. I warmed him, but he said he'll take care of it. He told the elders that he raped me. They had sympathy and didn't harm me, but he was beaten to death. When I returned to here I had to lie."

Thane was now sitting on the floor his head in his hands. Amelia went over to comfort him, but he pushed away.

"Don't. . ."

"I did what I could."

"You did nothing! You didn't even tell me when I was old enough to understand."

"Thane. . ."

He held out his hand for her to stay away from him. This was the only time Thane ever cried, but it would be the last.

"I won't out. Open the fucking door."

Selene could not only feel the banging, but hear it. The guards were alerted as well as Viktor. The doors opened and in walked the guards. Thane was handcuffed and taken away, but not before one more look at his mother. When he was gone as well as everyone else.

"Amelia what did you tell him?"

"Everything. . ."


	12. Allies

"Amelia . . ."

She collapsed onto the floor shaking and crying.

"I had to he's my son!" she clung to Viktor's robe.

When they were escorting Thane back to his room he caught the scent of something he had been hoping for a long time. Selene could see the look in his eyes. She removed her berettas and held them to Thane's head, but gave him a reassuring look.

"Go!"

The guards looked at her for a minute than took her word for it and left. When they were out of site she lowered her guns.

"Thane I know that the lycans are coming for you. I don't want you hurt you have to leave right now."

She continued to stare at him. Her eyes were so beautiful. Thane didn't want her to meet the same fate that Sonja had for loving a lycan. He didn't want to see her bled dry.

"I won't leave you."

Thane leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, but long. Selene wanted to savor every last part for she knew in the battle that was about to happen she could lose Thane forever.

"Thane run!"

Bullets ripped through the house. Bouncing off bits of metal in the house. Thane pushed Selene to the ground.

"Thane, I'm begging you run! Run and I will find you! Run and we'll be together some other time."

Thane kissed her one last time before jumping through a broken window and dashing off the grounds. He met up with Pierce and Taylor. They smiled when they saw each other.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up."

They threw him back his holster filled with his guns, fully loaded.

"Where's Lucian?"

"Waiting for you."

Viktor stood waiting for Selene in the burial chamber along with Amelia. She entered her head hung low.

"Where is he?"

"He escaped. The lycans came for him."

"You didn't stop them?"

"They fired right through the walls. I fired back, but they were gone. He jumped from the window and took off. I didn't see him after that."

"So he's chosen to be allies with the lycans. Amelia what will you do about your son?"

Amelia shook her head. Selene could see that she was still shaking. Thane arrived back at the lab. Singe, Kahn, and Lucian were waiting for him. Lucian had a large smile on his face as Thane entered.

"Glad to have you back . . ."


	13. Together

1

"So you've chosen sides, Thane?" asked Singe.

"Yeah."

He didn't mention about his mother although he figured Lucian knew. Thane could tell by the look in Lucian's eyes that he was planning something big.

"So what's the plan?"

"War."

Thane's joy was suddenly crushed. Selene and his mother came into his mind. He didn't know why, but he loved his mother even after although the years of lies and the death of his father he felt a bond with her. He cared more for Selene than his mother, but she was still his mother. He had a sinking feeling in his gut he knew he had to go back to the mansion.

"Lucian I need to talk to you in private."

He nodded to his men and they left.

"Lucian I know you knew about my mother. Yet you don't know something else."

"I knew about your mother for a long time, but I wanted to protect you."

"I love a death dealer."

Lucian was quiet. He took his fist to Thane's face in a fit of rage.

"You know what that could do! You blur your vision, your thoughts. Not only do you put yourself in danger, but her as well."

"At least I won't be stupid and fuck it up!"

"Bastard!"

They lunged at each other's throats. Their inner beasts came out. Thane kicked Lucian in the ribs. Lucian gave out a cry of pain. He slashed Thane across the chest. The slashed and lunged at each other. They had each other by the throats. Both of them were bleeding badly.

"This won't solve anything Lucian."

"You're right."

They both let go. Thane turned and left.

"Don't go and see her!"

"My father died a long time ago. He didn't give you permission to finish what he didn't."

Thane walked back to the mansion. When he saw that no guards or dogs were in sight he hoped the fence and dashed over to the brick wall. He scaled his way up the side so he was sitting on Selene's window sill. She wasn't there. He opened the window and slowly climbed in to wait for her. Selene showed up about fifteen minutes later.

"Selene . . ."

"Thane?" she sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

They kissed.

"I needed to see you one last time."

"What are you talking about?"

He took her hand.

"War is coming. We may never see each other again."

"No don't say that we'll be together."

"Selene I've chosen my side and you've chosen yours. We can't."

"No. I want to be with you. I'll fight with you."

"Selene . . ."

She put a finger to his lips and hushed him. They kissed Thane lifted Selene and laid her down on the bed. He removed her blouse and she removed his shirt.

"I love you." said Selene.

"I love you." said Thane.

Erika went into Selene's room the next night to find her room completely empty. All of Selene's cameras, her laptop, clothes and guns were gone. Erika went to Viktor.

"She's gone. She took everything. I know she went with Thane."

"Amelia for the last time what will you do about your son?"

"I have no son."


	14. The Truth

Erika couldn't believe Amelia's answer to Viktor's question. Her only son and she denied him. Even Viktor was taken back. Amelia had gone cold. She dried her tears and didn't cry anymore. She had completely erased Thane from her mind.

Thane and Selene arrived in the lab. He was carrying her things. They were holding hands when Raze and Lucian walked in. Lucian's mouth dropped.

"Thane you will take her back right now." said Lucian.

"No."

"You dare disobey me! You endanger our species bringing her here."

"Take chances, Lucian. You should know."

Thane and Selene pushed by Lucian and down to Thane's quarters. Lucian slammed his fists against the wall.

It was late at night when Thane and Selene finally got settled. They laid down together. Thane's head on Selene's stomach his arms rapped around her. She ran her hands through his hair.

"What's bothering you?"

"I want to know who my father is."

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"I don't know."

Thane was standing in front of the elders, but they weren't looking at him they were looking at someone else. He saw Amelia, Viktor, and Marcus. _This must be serious if they're all awake. _He turned to see who was on trial, but couldn't make out the face. There were screams from the cages around him. Lycans clawed and pulled at the bars. A whip cracked. Thane turned and saw Soren.

"Stop!" shouted Thane.

But they couldn't here him. Amelia was crying as the man was being whipped. Everytime an elder would mention his father's name he couldn't hear it. It would be muffled.

"Mom stop this! Do something!" Thane shouted.

Amelia continued to cry as Thane's father was whipped. Thane saw Sonja she was comforting his mother.

Thane awoke in the middle of the night sweating and short of breath. _I have to know. _He kissed Selene, grabbed his sweatshirt and left. When he arrived at the mansion all was quiet he knew that he was expected. The gates swung open and he walked in. Eight fully armed guards appeared. Thane was handcuffed and brought inside. Other vampires eyed him as he was escorted to see Amelia and Viktor. When they entered the chamber there was Amelia, Viktor, Soren, Kraven, Kahn, Erika and the rest of the death dealers. Viktor motioned for everyone to leave.

"No! They have a right to know." said Thane.

Amelia looked at him. Her eyes cold.

"I'm asking this as a son. This is something I have a right to know. Mother what is the name of my father?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"So when I die. I'll have closure knowing that my father died bravely to save his son."

Amelia hesitated before answering her son.

"Please . . ."

Amelia's emotions came flooding back. This was her son. Her husband died to save him and she knew he was doing what was right.

Selene awoke to find an empty space next to her. She ran down to the lab and found Lucian.

"Where is he?"

Lucian didn't have to say a word. Tears rolled down Selene's eyes.

Everyone now had there eyes on Amelia. She stood and walked to her son. She wrapped her arms around him. Thane hugged her. Amelia didn't want to let go fearing she would never see him again. She kissed his cheek. She stepped back and looked a her son.

"Your father was the bravest man I knew and I wish that you could have met him. His name is Lucian. Lucian is your father."

Thane broke down in his mother's arms.

Viktor sunk lower into his chair. There was silence from the crowd of people. Thane looked up at his mother.

"What about Sonja?"

"I went into hibernation 6 years after you were born. He didn't die. He was sent away to Viktor's house. There he found comfort in Sonja. I was upset, but we couldn't be together. When I found out about Sonja I feared for both of them. Unfortunately Viktor didn't show the same compassion he did for me. I was so happy when he escaped, but when Kraven brought back the skin from his arm. I feared the worst."

"I have to go." said Thane.

"Why?"

"I'll fight with my father. I'm sorry."

Thane and Amelia hugged one last time. She said goodbye to her son. Thane ran and he kept running until he found the sewers and found the lycan base. Tears were streaming down his eyes. Selene turned around and was embraced by Thane.

"Thane it's ok."

Lucian looked at the two of them. Thane looked at him. It was father this entire time. He had been right with him and he didn't know. Yet it answered everything. His heart grieved for his unborn sibling. Lucian just smiled.

"Welcome home."


	15. War Continues

Selene looked at Thane and could see something in his eyes. She lightly touched his face.

"What is it?"

"Selene could you excuse us for a minute."

"Ok."

She kissed him and left the room. Now Thane and Lucian stood face to face.

"All this time."

Lucian nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never figured it out Thane I thought you would have, you figured out who your mother was."

"But . . ."

"I guarded you with my life when you came to Viktor's castle. When you were entombed and I escaped I tried everything to rescue you. You're my son I would do anything to make sure safe."

Selene was standing right outside the door listening to everything. Her jaw dropped when she heard that Lucian was Thane's father.

"I'm going to fight alongside of you."

"And Selene?"

"I hope she will."

Raze came running in breathing heavily followed by Selene both of them had their guns drawn.

"We're under attack."

"What?"

Raze pointed to Thane.

"Little blonde haired vampire followed these two in a black limo."

"Erika! That bitch!" shouted Thane.

Thane walked out of the lab down the tunnel and up to the streets 10 death dealers came walking around the block. The streets had cleared and there was deathly silence. Thane drew his uzis from their holsters and opened fired on the death dealers. Selene, Raze and Lucian soon joined all firing upon the death dealers. Each was hit one by one.

"Raze give a grenade."

Raze threw him a grenade Thane ripped the clip out and threw into the hail of bullets. It exploded in front of the death dealers sending them flying into the air. Thane walked forward and emptied his guns into them. He left one alive he grabbed the young death dealer by the throat and picked him up off the ground.

"Tell this to Viktor, Markus, and Amelia. You can't stop me!" he shouted.

Thane felt this sudden urge of power rush through him. His eyes turned black and a low growl rumbled in his throat. He could feel the young death dealer shaking in his grasp. Thane had to keep himself from killing him. He dropped the death dealer to the ground. He got up and sprinted down the street.

Lucian stood watching Thane he had never seen that show of power before. He called his son there was no answer.

"THANE!"

Thane came back to his senses. He stood staring at his surroundings trying to remember where he was it was like he had been gone for 10 minutes. Selene came walking over and placed a hand on Thane shoulder he jumped. He looked at her.

"Something's wrong."


	16. A New Leader

Hey all my faithful readers I'm back after a long break. Well now that all that education is over I can get back to writing. So here it goes.

Thane felt sudden pain rush through his body. He feel to his knees gripping his chest. He heard laughter all around him. He saw Viktor come walking down the street from a back alley. The lycans were surrounded by 30 or more death eaters.Kraven grabbed Selene and held her.

Viktor grabbed Thane around the neck and lifted him up.

"Oh, but you're wrong Thane I can stop you."

The pain rushing through Thane's body was unbearable, but he didn't show it to Viktor. He looked over at his mother watching him. There eyes met, but not wanting to watch her only son meet his end she turned away.

Thane looked to Lucian and the rest of the lycans to the people who had been trying to save him. He smiled at his father and Viktor began to choke the life from him. Viktor was still basking in his glory. Lucian soon realized what his son was about to do.

Thane could feel the transformation taking place inside of him. He leaned his head back and waited for it not even Viktor could stop it. Lucian looked toward Raze and the other Lycans and they all understood what they needed to do. All of them willed the transformation.

Soon the lycans transformed into Werewolves. The Death Eaters began to fire upon the lycans as they tore them apart. Thane transformed into the Hyrbrid that he was born to be and he was more powerful than both.

Thane grabbed Selene and through her into an alleyway. The lycans were being beaten badly they all had transformed back into human form still fighting off the Death Eaters. Their bodies riddled with silver bullets.

"Thane take her and run."

"No!"

A stray grenade rolled toward them. The pin hadn't been pulled. Thane saw his moment. He turned to Selene and kissed her.

"I love you."

Thane grabbed the grenade and ran towards Viktor. He would stop this war.

Kraven and Amelia ran half way through the battle, but Markus and Viktor still remained.

Viktor turned around and through his sword at Thane. It embedded itself into Thane's chest. He sank to the ground.

"No!" screamed Selene.

"No!" Shouted Lucian.

He ran over. Viktor pulled out a magnum and fired. Lucian jumped threw himself in front of it blocking his wounded son. Lucian hit the ground and the silver coarse through his veins. Lucian had an uzi in his hands and still continued to fire at Viktor who stood there as 50 bullets went through his body with no effect. He fired one more shot that went right between Lucian's eyes.

"No!" cried Thane.

Thane ripped the sword from his chest.

"You forget Viktor silver doesn't affect me."

Thane opened fired on Viktor filling him with light tracer rounds. Viktor fell to the ground fire ripping through his body. Soon he was just a charred mass of ashes.

Selene came running from the alleyway and held Thane up. Before Thane had time to reload Markus was gone. He kneeled down next to his dead father and held his head in his hands. He cried as he held the father he knew for so long. Thane kissed Lucian's forehead.


	17. Untitled

Raze carried Lucian body back to hideout. They gave him the best funeral they could. They knew the war was only half over. This was a small win. Two elders had escaped and they would continue until every Lycan was killed and Thane was number one on their list.

"What of Selene?" asked Kraven.

"If she gets in the way then she will die too." said Viktor.

Amelia was quiet.

"He's not your son." said Viktor.

"He is my son Viktor and I will save him."

"From what?"

"He will fight with us even if I have to force him."

Thane stood silently by his father's grave. The rest of the lycans had gone away and now it was just Selene and Thane. He threw a white rose onto the pile of dirt. Selene took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on."

They walked away back to their room. Selene sat him down on the bed and removed her shirt and kissed him deeply. She pushed Thane onto to the bed and continued to kiss him. Thane removed his shirt while Selene slipped off her pants. They made love.

When they were done he held Selene tightly in his arms.

"I love you."

"I know."

While they slept something was happening up above. Death Eaters stormed the base using silencers killed off Lycans one by one. Their door burst open lights in their eyes. Four death eaters grabbed Thane out of the bed, 2 others grabbed Selene.

"Let her go!" shouted Thane.

Soren walked over with a long needle and injected Thane with a green fluid. Thane saw everything get fuzzy and he collasped.

"Thane!" cried Selene.

Kraven slapped her across the face.

"You're mine."

Selene looked as they dragged Thane away. Raze had been shot with silver to keep him from changing. He struggled when he saw them take Thane away.

When they arrived at the mansion they took them both to the hibernation chamber where Markus and Amelia awaited. Thane was shackled to the floor. Soren kicked him in the head to wake him. Kraven held Selene. Thane's vision cleared, but now he had a headache. He spit blood. Markus stood up and walked up to Thane. He lifted his head.

"You fight against your own kind. Your family."

"This is not my family."

"You will be one of us."

Thane smiled.

"No."

Markus kicked him in the ribs.

"No!" shouted Selene.

"Soren is it ready."

He nodded and removed a gun from his pocket and loaded it with a shell filled with a blue liquid.

"Hold him."

Two death dealers held him. Soren walked up and injected the liquid into his neck. Thane gritted his teeth. They removed the shackles and let him rive in pain on the ground. Kraven let go of Selene who ran over and held her lover.

"Now Selene here's where you come in. Thane will be given the antidote and you will suffer no punishment if you forget you ever loved this beast." said Markus.

"No." she cried.

Amelia watched as her son died before her eyes. Selene holding him in his arms. As he cried and grasped her shirt gasping for air.

"It'll be ok Thane. Be silent."

The vampires watched in silence as though even with deal just made to her she stood by Thane and would rather die than ever forget she loved him. Amelia's heart was telling her to speak out, but knowing the covenant she did not.

"Thane I will stay with you."

Markus nodded to Kraven who walked over and removed Selene from Thane. She cried and screamed. Markus issued everyone else to leave as well and left only Amelia and her slowly dying son. She kneeled beside him holding his head like she had done when he was a baby. Amelia gently stroked his hair.

Erika slipped into the weapons cage and took something from a large black cooling case. She hurried back to the hibernation chamber. The life was leaving Thane's body. Kraven threw Selene to the floor cursing at her.

"Look where your love has led you."

Selene shed no tears in front of him.

"You are mine now. Thane is dying as we speak. He could be saved if you would just deny your love for him."

"No I will always love him and I would rather see him die than become a slave."

Erika stood in front of Amelia.

"Here M'lady."

"Thank you Erika now go before you are seen."

"Lie still my son. You will be saved so you can save another."

She injected the antidote and soon the life began to come back into Thane. He gasped for air. He sat up and looked around and when he saw who was holding him. He quickly backed away still on his knees. Thane saw the needle in her hand.

"Why?"

"You are my son."

They looked at each other.

"Now go."

He hugged her and than ran. Kraven continued to beat Selene. The door burst open. Thane saw Selene on the floor crying and beaten and the rage inside him was let loose. He lunged after Kraven grabbing him around the throat. Kraven gasped for air and clawed and kicked at Thane. Selene pulled at Thane's arm.

"Let's go."

He looked at her desperate face and let Kraven go. They jumped out the window. Raze was already ahead of them Thane could smell it. They arrived back at the base. Thane was still very drained and had to sit right away. Selene stayed by his side. For the next two months the lycans fought secretly trying to recruit new lycans since they had lost so many. The lycans killed only 1 or 2 death eaters not to many big attacks. When Thane returned one night he found Selene waiting for him her hand over her stomach. When he hugged she was shaking.

"You're shaking are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Then what is it?"

She continued to smile.

"You can not feel it Thane."

"No Selene."

"I'm pregnant."

HEY LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR LEAVE AS SUCH. READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
